Together Part 2
by MargretEverdeen
Summary: She awoke to the feeling that something was missing. It was late at night, or early in the morning. She couldn't tell. She reached out for him, only to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat up looking around the dark room. *Sequel to Together.
1. Birth

Ok everyone! I wrote a sequel! I totally wasn't planning on writing one, however a lot of people asked for one. Since I'm so thankful that you guys took the time to read my last story, I wanted to thank you by giving you a sequel. I honestly had no idea what I was going to write. Then one night as I was falling asleep, a story came to me. I really hope you guys like it. I feel like it's not as good as my first story. So I just hope I do "Together" and "Legend of Korra" justice. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mako! You need to Sit Down!" Bolin said annoyed.

Mako was pacing the hallway with tight, flaming fists at his sides.

"I can't just sit down! Do you hear her? She's in pain! Why won't they let me in there to help her?" Mako shouted as the flames on his clenching fists grew bigger.

"She's in labor Mako, not dying." Tenzin said calmly. "Trust me, you don't want to be in there."

Mako sighed. He knew everyone was right. He just wished he could be in there to hold her. He hated it whenever she was in any kind of pain. He was just anxious. He was about to become a father.

Finally, Mako sat down on the bench next to his brother taking a deep breath.

"Aaagghh!" Another one of Korra's cries could be heard from the room. Mako jumped off the bench and started pacing again, flaming fists at his side. Everyone sighed. As long as he could hear Korra's cries of pain, he would never sit still.

"Leave the boy alone." Tonraq said amused. "I was the same way when Senna was in Labor with Korra."

Mako just kept pacing as all the men and air bending children sat outside the room waiting to welcome the new baby.

Suddenly, a baby's wailing could be heard. Mako froze. Everyone's head snapped up to look at the door. A few minutes later, out walked a smiling Pema.

"You can go in now." Pema said to Mako. Mako ran in, practically knocking over two air acolytes. In the doorway, Mako stopped. Right before him was an exhausted Korra, holding a little bundle in her arms. Senna was sitting on a chair next to Korra's bed. She looked up and noticed Mako. She smiled and rose from her seat. She walked up to Mako and gave him a tight hug.

"Congratulations Daddy." She whispered. "Now go meet your baby." As she walked out of the room, the remaining air acolytes finished cleaning up and followed right behind her.

Mako stood there watching Korra smile at the little bundle in her arms. She finally looked up at Mako and smiled.

"It's a girl." She said smiling even more. Mako gave her a goofy grin and finally walked up to her. He sat down at the chair Seena was in just moments ago. Korra then handed him the bundle. Mako froze and stiffened as soon as the baby was placed in his arms. Korra gave a little laugh.

"It's ok Mako. She's not made of glass." Mako looked down at the sleeping baby. She had light skin and dark hair. Mako let out a breath and finally relaxed his arms.

"She's perfect." He whispered. Korra smiled. Then the baby started to move. She opened her eyes and looked up at Mako. Mako gasped. She had the bluest eyes. Just like Korra.

"Mya." Mako whispered. Korra smiled. It was Mako's Mother's name.

"It's perfect." She whispered back. Mako looked back up to Korra and smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a long passionate kiss. They spent a few more minutes together enjoying this bonding moment between their new little family. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Bolin peeked his head in.

"Can I meet my niece yet?" Bolin asked. Korra and Mako smiled and invited him in. Soon everyone came in the room and Mya was eventually passed around to everyone. It was a perfect day, shared with everyone they loved.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm really not sure about this squeal. Please leave a review letting me know if I should continue or just leave it at one story. Thank you!


	2. 1 Month

Korra awoke to the feeling that something was missing. It was late at night, or early in the morning. She couldn't really tell. Korra reached out for Mako, only to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat up looking around the dark room.

'Where is he?' She thought to herself. That's when she heard it. Singing. Korra froze. She held her breath in hopes to hear it better.

_"Lost my heart to the dawn_

_And I don't know where it's gone_

_I've been searching all night long"_

She quietly crawled out of bed, and started walking down the hall, following the sound.

_"Never dreamed that I'd be_

_Chasing for it, you and me_

_Won't you help me find it please?"_

Korra stopped in front of the nursery door and listened.

_"Maybe it's magic_

_Maybe it's not_

_But I know that tonight's all that we've got."_

As quietly as she could, Korra opened the door and peaked her head in. Korra's breath caught in her throat. With his back to her, there sat Mako, in the rocking chair, holding their daughter close to his chest. The chair was rocking back and forth as his face was carefully watching her sleeping one. But what really caught Korra's breath was his singing. In all the years she had known him, she had never heard him sing.

_"Maybe we're crazy_

_Maybe we're not_

_Darling you've got me caught"_

Korra walked into the room and came up behind Mako. She reached over the back of the chair and placed her arms around him while placing a kiss atop his head then resting her head there. He stopped his rocking but continued singing as Korra stayed still and listened.

_"Lost my heart in your arms_

_To the city's glow and charm_

_Swear I'll keep it safe from harm"_

"Did I wake you?" Mako whispered after he was finished singing. Korra shook her head no, still not moving from her comfortable position around Mako.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. "Where's it from?"

Mako slowly stood up and placed the sleeping baby in the crib. Korra walked up to him as they stood there for a minuet watching their sleeping daughter.

"My mother." He whispered back as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him surprised. "It was her favorite song. She would sing it to Bo and I when we were upset. Or she would just sing it when she was happy. Sometimes me and Bo would sing it with her." Mako looked down at Korra a placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then she yawned.

"Come on, let's get back to bed." He whispered as he turned and led her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back. Korra yawned and wrapped her arms around him as they walked to their room. They soon crawled into bed and Korra laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Korra stayed silent listening to his heartbeat, hoping he would tell her more.

"I have this memory of her making dinner in the kitchen while Bo and I were playing in the other room. My dad had just come from work and came in the room when she started singing. 'Shhhh. Do you hear that boys?' he whispered to us. 'There's an angel in the kitchen and she has the most beautiful voice.' We all stood still and silent as we listened to her sing. Then he knelt down and took us in his arms. 'Whatever happens boys, I never want you to forget that voice.' He told us."

"That's sweet Mako." Korra whispered, still not moving from her position on his chest.

"When Bolin and I were first on the streets , he'd cry because he was hungry or he just missed our parents. Then he'd ask me to sing it to him… I never did."

Korra frowned into his chest.

"So he'd sing it instead… I was afraid that if I sang it, Bolin would forget her voice." Mako whispered. "Then tonight, I heard the baby cry."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Korra asked looking up at Mako.

"You were sleeping so peacefully. You've been working so hard lately with taking care of the baby. You deserve your rest." He said lifting his head up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Korra smiled and laid her head back down on his chest.

"I'd never heard you sing before." Korra whispered.

"I've never wanted to." He whispered back. "But when I heard Mya cry… it reminded me of all the times Bolin would cry, and how I wished our mother was there to make him stop. So I got up knowing I was going to sing to her." Mako said.

Korra smiled into his chest. "You have a wonderful voice." Korra whispered.

"That's the first time I've sung that song since she died." Mako whispered. "As I was singing, I swore I could hear her voice in the back of my mind."

"She'd be so proud of you, Mako." Korra whispered.

"She would have loved Mya." Mako replied. Korra nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you teach me the song?" Korra asked.

Mako smiled and held her a little closer.

"Yes." He promised.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of singing angles and their growing family bonding over music.

* * *

First off, I have to say that I did not write those lryics. They came from a post on tumblr I found. They are sung to "Lost my Heart in Republic City". If you guys would like to hear it, go to post/26584304219/eeee-okay-im-pretty-sure-vocals-lyrics-have . If that link dosn't work, the blog I got it from is tinysaurus. You guys should go check it out. This girl is really talented. I honestly can't stop listening to it.

Oh! I also know that there aren't really "angles" in the avatar world, but I really couldn't think of anything else to use. Spirit didn't sound right to me. So yeah... just a fyi.

Anyways, this was one of the first ideas that came to my mind when I was thinking about writing a squeal. What do you guys think? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	3. 2 Months

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the birth."

"Don't worry about it Asami." Korra replied as she placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

"Yeah I can only imagine how busy you've been with Sato Industries." Mako Added.

"Plus you're here now!" Bolin chimed in.

The four friends were sitting around the kitchen table in Korra and Mako's apartment. They were catching up with each other over some hot tea. Asami was holding the baby.

"She's so perfect." Asami cooed. "Congratulations again, you guys."

Mako and Korra just smiled. Asami wouldn't stop congratulating them. She also wouldn't put the baby down.

"So how's the fire nation treating you?" Bolin asked. After the defeat of Amon, Asami took over the Sato Mobile industries. And about a year later, she and Iroh announced that they were dating. She moved to the fire nation to be closer to him and to expand the Sato Mobile business.

"Well…" Asami said as she looked up from Mya and started to blush. Bolin exchanged a confused look with Mako while Korra raised an eyebrow at her.

"Speaking of the fire nation…" Asami started to say. "I have something important to tell you guys."

Now everyone exchanged a confused look.

"Well you see, Iroh and I… we're… we're engaged!" She squealed.

"Are you serious?" Korra almost shouted. Now it was her turn to give the congratulations. "Congrats!"

Korra jumped out of her seat and jumped around the table to hug Asami, being careful of the baby of course.

"Wow, congrats." Mako said.

"That's awesome Asami." Bolin said as Korra sat back sown in her seat seat. "You're like royalty now."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I'll still be the same me." She said. "That's why we're having a small wedding. I don't want to make anything a big deal. It's gonna be in the fire nation. I was hoping you all would come."

"Of course we will!" Korra said. "Where in the fire nation?"

"At the Fire Lord's Palace." Asami said casually as she looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"Oh yeah no big deal or anything." Bolin said sarcastically. Asami glared at him. He glared back and then they both laughed. Soon everyone at the table was laughing. It was moments like these Mako and Korra shared with their friends and family that made them the happiest.

* * *

Asami! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter because of her. I even have ideas to write a whole other story about her and Iroh. What do you guys think? Well lets finish this story first. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think.


	4. 3 Months

Mako was practically running up the stairs to his apartment. He couldn't wait to tell Korra the good news. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the owner of the Pro Bending Arena. He was looking to sell and Mako was his first choice. He couldn't wait to tell Korra.

However, as soon as he walked into the apartment, he was met with loud, tiny screams of a baby. Mako was shocked. He ran to the nursery to see what was wrong. As soon as he opened the door he saw Korra standing there looking utterly exhausted and about to cry. She was pacing the room bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's ok. I'm right here." She kept saying to Mya. But the baby only replied with more crying screams. Korra then noticed Mako. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes. They seemed to be pleading with him to help her. Mako was instantly at her side.

"Here let me help you." He said softly as he took the baby from Korra's arms. Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying.

"It's ok little one." Mako cooed. He rocked the baby in his arms for a few minutes until she finally fell asleep. He laid her in her crib.

"All better." He whispered as he turned around expecting to see Korra. But she wasn't in the room.

"Korra?" Mako asked. He walked out of the room and looked around the apartment. She wasn't inside.

'Maybe she's on the balcony' He thought to himself. Sure enough she was up there. She was leaning over the edge looking out into Yue bay. He didn't have to hear her crying to know she was upset.

"Korra what's wrong?" He asked softly as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"_I'm_ what's wrong, Mako." She said as she wiped her tears.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he scrunched his brow.

"Didn't you see the way she was screaming? No matter what I did she wouldn't stop. She was like that for almost an hour. Then you took her and she stopped crying instantly."

"Korra" Mako started to say.

"I'm a terrible mother." She interrupted. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Korra, you're a wonderful mother." Mako reassured.

"Then why wouldn't she stop crying?"

"She's a baby. They do things like that sometimes. Trust me Korra; you're a great mother, a great Avatar, and an amazing person. There's nothing wrong with you." Mako replied.

Korra rolled her eyes and started to smirk.

"I love you, you know." She said turning around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

Iv'e been having serious writers block. So I don't know whats next. This chapter was hard to get out. But I'm actually kind of proud of it.

Oh and if you haven't noticed, each chapter's title is how old baby Mya is. It's not exact but it's like a moment in her "1rst month", "2nd month", and so on.

Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you guys think. Criticism welcome. Thank you!


	5. 4 Months

"I don't want to go." Korra whispered as she held Mya close to her chest. Mako had his arms around both of them. He didn't respond because he didn't want her to go either, but he knew she had to. Korra sighed. She placed a kiss atop of Mya's head as she pulled out of Mako's arms. Then she handed her to Mako.

"But I have to." She said as she looked up to Mako. He gave her a sad smile and leaned down to give her a long kiss.

"I promise I'll take good care of her while you're gone." He said.

Korra smiled at him and said "I know you will. I'm just going to miss both of you."

"Me too." Mako said.

"But I'll be back before you know it." Korra beamed. Korra was returning to visit two cities in the Earth Kingdom to see if they were upholding a treaty she had helped them create when they were on the brink of war.

Just then Tenzin came up to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oogi's ready. It's time to go." He said softly. He knew how hard it must be for Korra to leave her baby for the first time. "I promise this trip will go by fast."

Korra looked up to Tenzin and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Korra took Mya out of Mako's arms and hugged her good bye one last time. Finally she handed her back and gave Mako one more kiss. Then she walked away towards Oogi.

"I'll miss you!" He shouted as she climbed on to Oogi. She turned, smiled and waved to him.

"Come back safe Avatar." He whispered as she flew off into the setting sun.

* * *

As I was thinking about writing this sequel, I wanted to remind readers and myself that Korra is still the Avatar. So I wanted to write a chapter where she has to do her job. Then I thought about how I did that in Part 1 and decided to do it again here. So what do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	6. 5 Months

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Come on bro, open up." Bolin said impatiently as he leaned against the door of Korra and Mako's apartment.

Suddenly the door opened and Bolin fell in the doorway face first. Then he heard giggling. Bolin looked up to see Jinora standing over him, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh hey Jinora." Bolin said as he rose off the ground and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off some hand-me-downs for Mya. Then I offered to baby sit so Mako and Korra could have some alone time." Jinora replied as she led him to the kitchen table. "Want some leechee juice?"

"Sure." Bolin replied as he sat down. "So where are they?"

"I think they went to that dragon tea restaurant. They'll be back in about an hour so. Mya is in her crib sleeping." Jinora said as she handed Bolin his juice

"Well that was nice of you to baby sit. They've been working really hard lately. Especially with Mako taking over the Gym." Bolin replied as Jinora sat down across from him.

"Speaking of the gym, what are you doing now that there is no more Fire Ferrets?" Jinora asked.

"Well, I've been practicing my metal bending. Lin wants me to join the police academy. She says it'll help me improve and that she sees me being a great officer someday."

"That's wonderful Bolin!" Jinora said as she reached across the table and gave Bolin's hand a little squeeze. Bolin stared at their joined hands. Jinora blushed and pulled her hand back. As soon as her hand left Bolin's, a part of him wanted it back.

"Uh… yeah." He stuttered. Jinora just continued to blush. "S- so what have you been up to?" Bolin continued.

"Well, I'm pretty much finished with my Air Bending training. I've been helping my dad with training but I'm not really sure what I wanna do next." Jinora answered.

"You'll think of something." Bolin replied.

Suddenly, crying from the nursery could be heard.

"Oh excuse me a minuet." Jinora said as she jumped out of her seat and went to the nursery. Bolin quietly followed behind her. He stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched her lift Mya out of the crib.

"Everything's ok Mya. Mommy and Daddy will be back in a little bit." She cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms for a couple of minutes. Bolin stayed silent as he watched her take care of Mya. He took this time to notice how much Jinora had grown since he first met her.

Her hair was longer and stopped just past her shoulders. She still had that side ponytail but it was looser and allowed a few strands to fall at the sides of her face while her side bangs allowed her tattoo to show. Her tattoos really brought out the color in her eyes. She no longer had the frame of a child but that of a young lady. She had a small waist and long slender legs.

After a few minutes, Mya calmed down and fell back asleep. Jinora laid her back in the crib and turned around to see Bolin watching her.

"Oh! You startled me." She said as she placed a hand to her chest.

"Sorry." Bolin said blushing. They walked out of the room and sat back down at the kitchen table. "You're really great with Mya." Bolin said. Jinora blushed and looked down at her glass of juice.

"She's such a sweet baby." Jinora replied. "I can't wait to have one of my own."

Bolin smiled. "You're only 16. You have plenty of time to worry about those kinds of things."

Jinora didn't know why, but this comment bothered her. She frowned as she stared into her cup. Suddenly she looked up at Bolin and said, "I'm not a kid you know. I've practically mastered Air Bending. Do you not see my tattoos? I'm quite grown up. I'm more than ready to settle down."

Bolin sat across from her just staring. He was shocked. He'd never seen Jinora have an outburst like that before. It was kind of attractive.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wow? That's all you have to say to me?" Jinora asked.

"Uh.. n-no... I just..." Bolin stuttered. Suddenly Jinora started to giggle.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Your face! You looked so scared!" She kept giggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

Bolin smiled. "It's ok. You definitely aren't a kid anymore."

Jinora looked at him and smiled. They both could tell that this was the beginning of a long friendship.

* * *

Oh my gosh! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I love Bolinora! What do you guys think of this pairing? I might write another story for them. Wow, so I have to finish this story, then my Irosami story and now a Bolinora.

I know this chapter didn't talk much about the baby, but I really wanted this connection between Bolin and Jinora in my story. I plan on the rest of this story being more about Mako, Korra and Mya.

What do you guys think? Let me know! Criticism welcome! Thanks for reading?


	7. 6 Months

"Mako! Mako!"

Mako bolted out of bed when he heard Korra screaming. He ran down to the nursery to see what was wrong.

"Korra! What's wrong?" he shouted running into the nursery.

"Mako! Look!" She shouted pointing to the ground. She was on her knees in the center of the room with their daughter right in front of her. He looked to Mya to see if she was hurt. But she was just sitting there with her toothless baby smile.

"Go to daddy, sweetie." Korra said. Mya looked from Korra to Mako and smiled. Then she made some baby gurgling noises and started to crawl to Mako.

"She's crawling Mako!" Korra said excitedly.

Mako smiled and bent over to pick up his daughter. He kissed the top of her head then excitedly threw her up in the air. He caught her and hugged her close. As he sat down next to Korra, he placed her back on the ground and she happily crawled away. Mako and Korra sat there watching her crawl around the room.

"Can you believe it? She's growing so fast." Korra said softly.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday I was holding her for the first time." Mako replied. Korra smiled and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect bonding moment for them all.

* * *

So this chapter is really short. The reason is because I slammed my index finger in my car door by accident. So now it literally causes me physical pain to type. And I type slower now that I don't have my index finger to use. So short chapter. But I wrote two chapters cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging. The next one is really short too but I think the next one is really cute. It'll be up soon.

Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Criticism welcome! Thank you!


	8. 7 Months

"Korra! Have you seen my scarf?" Mako shouted from the bedroom. He was getting ready for a meeting where the gym would finally be signed over in his name, but he was running late.

Suddenly he heard Korra's giggling coming from the living room. He finished pulling his boots on then followed her laughter into the living room to see what was so amusing.

Korra was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. She was watching Mya play and roll around on the floor. He followed her gaze down to their daughter on the floor.

He instantly smiled. There was Mya rolling around in his scarf. Most of it was wrapped around her body while her two tiny hands her holding the ends of the scarf and flailing around. She was laughing and making happy little baby noises.

Mako walked around the couch and sat down next to Korra. He wrapped an arm around her a placed a kiss atop her head. Korra smiled and leaned into his embrace. They loved seeing their daughter like this.

"Well I guess I don't need my scarf today."

* * *

Really short chapter. Again I have a messed up finger so it's hard to type. But I really liked this chapter even though it was short. On of my favorites I think. Let me know what You guys think! Thanks for reading!


	9. 8 Months

"Look what just got here." Korra said to Mako as she walked into their apartment. Mako was sitting on the couch bouncing Mya on his knee. He looked up at Korra to see she was holding a fancy red envelope.

"What's that?" he asked as Korra sat down next to him.

"It's Iroh and Asami's 'save the date'." She said passing it to him. Mako took Mya off his knee and placed her on the ground. She crawled over to her toys while Mako read the card.

"That's cool. It'll be fun to visit the Fire Lord's palace." Mako said.

"Mako?" Korra said sadly.

"Yeah?" He turned towards her and placed a hand on her knee. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

"We still aren't married and I was just... I don't know…" Korra sighed.

"Oh." Mako replied. "Well we would have been married by now but then… Mya came along. We just sort of forgot."

"I know. We were right in the middle of our wedding plans when we found out Mya was coming. We sort of just stopped planning. And now seeing Asami and Iroh getting married, I just... I think it's time we get back to planning it." Korra said while looking down at her hands in her lap. Mako squeezed her knee.

"Let's do it then." He said excitedly. Korra looked up at him and smiled. "What were our original plans again? It seems like so long ago since we last talked about it."

"I know." Korra replied. "We were going to do it in the South Pole."

"That's right. Now I remember." Mako said pulling Korra into his lap. "In front of your entire family."

"Our family" Korra corrected. Mako smiled.

"Our family." He replied. Korra smiled back at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Their passionate moment was interrupted by little baby giggles. The pulled out of the kiss smiling and looking at their daughter who was sitting on the floor watching them and giggling.

"Now Mya gets to see the Wedding." Mako said turning back to Korra. Korra smiled.

"It's perfect." She said pulling him for another kiss.

* * *

Hey guys! So I'm assuming all of you heard about the stuff from season two. I'm like seriously freaking out. (In a good way). But now that I know how things really happen I like sort of lost interest in this story. Almost. But I will finish it. I don't want to leave all my wonderful readers hanging. But I don't know if I'm still going to write my Bolinora and Irosami stories. But I promise to finish this one. In fact, I'm working a 11 hour shift tonight where I'm sitting at my desk doing nothing. So I'll probably be finished tonight.

Anyways, I just want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. I never thought anyone would be interested in my stories. Thank you! Let me know what you guys think! Criticism welcome!


	10. 9 Months

"Well look at you Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome" Korra said to Mako.

"What about me?" Bolin asked. "I'm pretty frickan' gorgeous if I do say so myself." Korra threw her head back laughing

"You look great too Bolin." Mako and Bolin where showing off their new suits they just got for Iroh and Asami's wedding. Korra sat on the couch watching them model, while Mya sat on her lap.

"Why thank you." Bolin said as he made an over dramatic bow. Korra just continued laughing.

"You know Bolin; maybe you'll meet some cute fire nation girl at the wedding." Mako said as he walked out of the room to change back into his regular clothes.

"Actually… I have a date." Bolin said following him.

"Aww come on Bolin. You can't bring one of your fan girls to Asami's wedding."

"It's not a fan girl. Actually I'm pretty serious about this girl." Bolin replied.

"Seriously? How come I haven't met her?" Mako asked as he finished getting dressed.

"Well, we've only been dating for a few months now. Plus you _have_ met her." Bolin answered as he pulled on his boot.

"What? Who is it?" Mako asked as they walked out of the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Korra asked as Mya started to pull some of Korra's hair. Mako smiled and took Mya out of Korra's lap.

"Bolin's got a girlfriend that he hasn't told us about." Mako answered.

"What?" Korra asked looking to Bolin and smiling. "Who is she?"

Bolin sighed "Well… it's Jinora."

"WHAT?" Mako and Korra shouted in unison.

"Jinora? Are you serious?" Korra asked.

"Bro, she's sixteen. You're twenty-two. Are you crazy?" Mako asked.

"Hey! Her parents are sixteen years apart. We're not that bad." Bolin defended.

"Does Tenzin know?" Korra asked.

"Well… not exactly." Bolin answered.

"See? You know this can't be a good idea if you're hiding it from everyone." Mako said as he sat down next to Korra with Mya on his lap.

"Well we weren't exactly hiding it. We were just getting to know each other before sharing it with everyone. We were going to tell everyone at the wedding. Well _show_ everyone I guess."

"Bo, I don't know if you sh-"

"I really care about her. Ok?" Bolin interrupted. "We're gonna keep seeing each other if that's what makes us happy. And if you have a problem with it, then that's just too bad." Bolin said angrily. Then he picked up his stuff and stormed out of the apartment.

"Whoa." Mako said.

"I've never seen him so passionate." Korra said.

"Yeah." Mako replied. "He must really care about her."

"Just like how you care about me and Mya." Korra said as she curled up next to Mako. Mako looked down at Korra and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I love you girls a lot." Mako replied smiling. He loved when he got to hold both of his girls in his arms.

* * *

Whew! Almost done! I honestly didn't know what I was gonna write for this chapter. I have the last two chapters written but I have to fill these ones first. I'm actually really happy with how this came out. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Criticism welcome!


	11. 10 Months

"You look beautiful." Mako whispered in Korra's ear as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Korra turned her head and smiled at him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked. They were at Asami and Iroh's wedding and everyone had just begun dancing; except Korra. She was watching from a distance.

"I'm just admiring the view. This wedding is beautiful." Mako looked up and took a moment to take in his surroundings. Korra was right. It really was a beautiful wedding. It was out in the middle of a garden at the Fire Lord's palace. Lanterns were hung everywhere and the red flowers of the garden brought everything together.

Korra turned in Mako's arms. "Come on, let's dance."

Bongo drums were beating fast and hard in the background. Korra began to shake her hips and do little twirls. Mako took a moment to watch her dance. Korra was beautiful. She was wearing a traditional fire nation dress that showed off a lot of skin.

"Come on!" She said loudly. He smiled at her and joined in the dance. It was a fast pace fire nation dance that had everyone moving in circles. After a while the music started to slow down. Mako took one of Korra's hands in his own and placed his other hand on the small of her back. She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone looks so happy." Korra said as she watched everyone around her.

Mako looked around the dance floor. Iroh and Asami were dancing together and were gazing into each other's eyes. Mako smiled. He was really happy for them. Then he looked at Jinora and Bolin. They were dancing very close and Jinora had her head on Bolin's shoulder with her eyes closed.

Korra looked up at Mako and followed his gaze towards the happy couple and smiled.

"When they came in together, Tenzin looked like he was about to explode." Mako said.

"I know. If it weren't for Pema, he probably would have." Korra replied.

"Do you think he doesn't approve?" Mako asked.

"Nah. I think he's just shocked. They probably should have said something before just waltzing in hand-in–hand." Korra replied.

Mako looked back down at Korra and smiled. She looked back up at him and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's go check on Mya. I haven't seen her all day." Korra said. Mako took her hand and lead her off the dance floor. When they came to Fire Lord's Palace, they were provided with a nanny so they could enjoy the wedding without having to worry about her.

As they walked down the hallway towards the nursery, they heard a baby's screaming cries. Mako and Korra instantly looked and each other then ran towards the room. They burst into the room to see the nanny rocking a tiny baby in her arms. As they burst in, the nanny looked up at them. When she recognized them she smiled.

"You're Mya's parents. She's in the crib over there if you want to see her." The nanny said as she pointed her head towards the back wall. Mako and Korra visibly relaxed. It was somebody else's baby that was upset.

They walked over to the crib to see Mya sleeping peacefully in the middle of the little red crib. Korra and Mako looked at each other and smiled. Mako wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Korra leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch their sleeping daughter.

"She's been a perfect little angle." The nanny said as she came up behind them. They turned around to look at her. "Sorry about this one's crying. He's a little sick." She said apologetically as she placed him in the crib next to Mya.

"It's fine." Korra replied. "Whose baby is that?"

"That's my son." She said smiling. "Well, let me know if you guys need anything. I'll be in the other room."

As she walked out Mako and Korra looked down at the two cribs.

"Hmm…" Mako said.

"What is it?" Korra asked looking up at him.

Mako smiled at her. "I kind of like the idea of two cribs." He said. Korra smiled and looked back down at the two cribs.

"Let's worry about our wedding first." She laughed. "But maybe someday."

Mako smiled at her and wrapped and arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"Someday." He replied.

* * *

Again, as I was writing this chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it. But I ended up really liking it.

As far as the whole Bolinora thing goes, I picture them just walking into the wedding with Bolin's arm around Jinora's waist and them acting like this is totally normal and nothing new. Then Tenzin sees them and his face turns red with anger and is about to stand up and yell at them when Pema grabs his hand and tells him to calm down. Then she'd tell him that they'll explain themselves after the wedding and that Tenzin has to respect Jinora's decisions. Of course Tenzin eventually approves of their relationship.

Oh and I thought I would be finished with this story tonight but I might not. We'll see.

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Criticisim welcome!


	12. 11 Months

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself hurt!" Mako Shouted.

"I was thinking that I had to do my job! I'm the Av-"

"I know! You're the Avatar! But Mya is just a baby! Not only could you have hurt yourself, but you could have hurt her!" Mako interrupted.

"Mako! I had the entire situation under control!" Korra shouted back. "Do you honestly think I would put either of us in danger? I had to help! I couldn't just let that poor girl get mugged!"

Korra and Mako were having one of their biggest arguments. When Mako came across the morning newspaper, he was shocked to see the front page was titled; AVATAR SAVES THE DAY _WITH_ A BABY ON HER HIP. Korra was out in the city with Mya when she ran into two hoodlums trying to mug a girl. She stepped in and stopped the whole mess. However, Mako was not pleased to find out Korra had gotten into a fight with Mya so close.

"This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would react like this!" Korra shouted

"Oh so it's better for me to find out the next day in a newspaper article?" Mako shouted back.

"You just don't understand!"

"No! You just don't g-"

Suddenly Mya started crying from her seat on the couch. Mako and Korra instantly stopped shouting and went to her side.

"What is it sweetie?" Mako cooed.

Mya sat there with tears running down her face looking at both her parents.

"Mama." She said between sobs. "Dada"

Mako and Korra gasped. She had never said their names before. Mako instantly picked her up and spun her around.

"She called us mama and dada! Can you believe it?" Korra said excitedly Mako wrapped an arm around her. Their previous argument was forgotten.

"I know! I wonder what made her do it." Mako replied.

Then silence followed. Mako and Korra looked at each other.

"She was upset because we were arguing." Korra whispered.

"Yeah" Mako replied. "We've never argued in front of her. She wanted us to stop."

Mako and Korra gave each other sad looks.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I won't do it again." Korra said as she looked down at her feet.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." Mako answered. Korra looked up at Mako and gave him a small smile.

"Let's never fight again." Korra said.

"Never." Mako reassured her. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Soon Mya started giggling. Mako and Korra smiled as they pulled out of the kiss.

"We're sorry sweetie." Korra said as she took Mya out of Mako's other arm. "We promise to never fight again."

Mako wrapped both his arms around Korra so that Mya was between them. He kissed the top of Korra's head and then Mya's.

"Now, can you say dada again?" Mako cooed.

"No. Say mama." Korra said sweetly.

Mya looked back and forth between her parents and giggled.

"Mama! Dada!" She squealed. Mako and Korra just laughed. They spent the rest of that night close to each other and happy to be a family.

* * *

Alrighty then! One more chapter to go! Will it be Mya's fist birthday? Or will it be Mako and Korra's wedding? Tune in to find out!

But seriously guys... What should the next chapter be? I'm not sure if I want to write the wedding or a birthday. Maybe a combo of both? Let me know what you guys think! Criticism welcome! Thanks for reading!


	13. 1 Year

"Mako stop!" Korra said between laughs. Mako was currently tickling Korra senseless as she was pinned beneath him.

"Alright, alright." He said letting go of her sides. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Korra suddenly rolled over and flipped them over as they continued to kiss.

"Can you believe it?" Korra said sitting up. "I'm officially Mrs. Hat Trick"

Mako smiled at the little nick name and replied; "Now you're really stuck with me."

Korra leaned back down, her lips just above Mako's. "I wouldn't want to be stuck anywhere else." She whispered, then she finally closed the space between their lips. Mako smirked into the kiss.

Mako couldn't believe it. Today, he finally married the love of his life. Now, here they were, in the South Pole, on their wedding night, in bed feeling totally at peace. When Mako started to deepen the kiss, he realized they were still in their wedding clothes. Korra looked stunning in her water tribe wedding dress.

Mako pulled out of the kiss and looked at Korra. She was beautiful. He reached up to her neck and played with her betrothal necklace. Korra watched him. He had a concentrated look on his face.

"Mako." She whispered. "Can we go see Mya?"

Mako looked away from the necklace and up to Korra's face.

"Korra" Mako groaned. "She's fine. Your parents will take great care of her. Let's enjoy our wedding night."

Korra pouted. "I know, but I just wanna see her before we leave for our honey-moon."

"We can see her in the morning." Mako said. Korra sighed.

"Can you believe she's already a year old?" she said as she started to play with Mako's scarf. Mako silently watched her and smiled.

"I know. She's growing up so fast." Mako replied.

"Do you think she liked her party?" Korra asked as she looked down at Mako.

"Of course she did. But she's only a year old. She won't remember it." Mako laughed.

Korra smirked and rolled off Mako. She curled up to his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy." Korra whispered.

"Me too." Mako said. "We're a perfect family."

Korra smiled. "Everything's perfect. As long as you and Mya are by my side, nothing will ever matter."

"As long as were together" Mako agreed.

Korra smiled at Mako and whispered, "Together."

* * *

Wedding or Birthday Party? I chose neither! ...Yeah so I ended up writing the wedding night (not in a naughty way) with references to the wedding and birthday party. What did you guys think?

IMPORTANT: So I think I might write a one-shot of Iroh and Asami's wedding. I'm not sure if I'm still going to write my Bolinorra and Irosami stories, but we will see. I might also write a one-shot of Mya's birthday party. But I'm not sure. I hadn't planned on writing a one-shot of Mako and Korra's wedding, but you never know. I honestly don't know what I'm going to write next! I'm just so thankful to have such amazing readers. I honestly appreciate each and everyone of your reviews. Thank you so much for reading!

P.S: Keep your eyes open for a _Bonus Chapter._


	14. Bonus Chapter

"Mom? Dad"? Can I talk to you guys?"

Mako and Korra were sitting at their kitchen table. Korra was eating while Mako was reading the newspaper when they looked up to see their daughter looking very nervous.

"Oh my spirits!" Mako shouted. He jumped out of his chair and yelled; "You're pregnant, aren't you? I'm going to kill Rohan!"

"Eww! Daddy No! I'm not pregnant!" Mya shouted.

"Mako!" Korra said sternly. Mako's shoulders dropped as he relaxed and sat back down in his chair looking a little embarrassed.

"Besides, Rohan is old fashioned." Mya muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mako asked.

"Nothing!" Mya sang as she sat down at the table.

"What is it honey?" Korra asked as she placed a hand on Mya's.

"Well, there's something I wannna ask you guys. There's something I want to do and I don't know how you guys would feel about it."

"Well what is it?" Korra asked.

"Well… I… I w-want to…" Mya looked back and forth between her parents questioning gazes and sighed. "I want to join a Pro Bending team!" she blurted out.

Korra and Mako starred at her shocked.

"Absolutely!" Korra shouted.

"Absolutely _Not_!" Mako shouted looking at Korra.

"Are you kidding me? She's an amazing fire bender and should do something with all that talent!" Korra shouted looking at Mako.

"Not this! It's too dangerous! She's only sixteen!" Mako shouted back.

"Are you serious? You let Bolin Pro Bend at sixteen!"

"That was different! We had no choice. It was a means of survival. We had to put food on the table somehow!"

"Mako! She's more than capable of doing this!"

"I say no! I'm the owner of the gym and I control who plays and I say she is not playing!"

"But daddy! You're being totally unfair!" Mya shouted at him.

"Mya, go to your room." Mako said sternly.

"But daddy."

"Now!" Mako shouted, making both Korra and Mya jump. Mya looked at Korra pouting. Korra looked back at her looking just as sad.

"Do as your told sweetie." Korra said softly. Mya rose from her seat and walked to her room with her head hung low.

Korra turned in her chair and glared at Mako.

"What? I'm doing this to protect her." Mako said. Korra glared at him and rose from the table and cleared her dishes.

"Come on Korra." Mako said. Korra ignored him and walked out of the room.

"Just great." Mako muttered to himself.

777

Later that night Mako crawled into bed and tried to cuddle with Korra. Korra however turned away from him so that her back was facing him.

"Come on Korra. You can't be mad at me forever." He said. Korra replied by scooting away from him as much as she could without falling off the bed.

"Ok fine!" Mako shouted sitting up in bed. He turned on the light and then turned to Korra. "Let's talk about this." He said angrily. Korra sat up and glared at him.

"Why bother? You didn't want to talk about it earlier." Korra said annoyed.

"Well I'm talking about it now." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the head board.

"Fine." Korra said leaning back. "Why won't you let her play?"

Mako sighed. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Mako" Korra said softly. "You know she's a great fire bender and that she's strong. She'd be great at pro bending. Is it something else that's bothering you?"

Mako sighed again. "She's just growing up so fast."

Korra gave Mako a sad smile. "That's what daughters do, Mako. They grow up. But just because she's growing up doesn't mean she's ever going to stop being our daughter."

Mako sighed yet again. "I know."

"Why don't you talk to her tomorrow?"

"Yeah I probably should." Mako replied.

"You know, if she becomes a pro bender, she's going to need an excellent coach." Korra said nudging him with her elbow. Mako smiled and attacked Korra with a kiss. She started laughing and tried to push him off. They eventually settled down and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

777

Mako sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his daughter. But he had no choice. He walked up the steps of Air Temple Island. He'd figure she'd be here. It was one of her favorite places to be. Sure enough, there she was out on the open pavilion.

Mako stopped in his tracks. She was dancing. But not just any dance. It was the Dancing Dragon". Mako sat down on a nearby bench and watched her. She was amazing. She moved so gracefully. It looked effortless for her. She was beautiful. Just like her mother.

Finally, Mya's dance ended. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath; Mako stood up and started to walk towards her.

"That was beautiful." He said from behind her. Mya stood up and turned to look at him.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Can I talk to you?" Mako asked.

"Sure." She said walking towards a bench. "What's up?" She asked sitting down.

Mako sighed. 'Here we go.' He thought to himself.

"About Pro Bending…" Mako started. Mya instantly sat up and gave her father full attention. "I was thinking that maybe… you can join a Pro Bending team."

"Really?" Mya shouted. "Oh daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She instantly threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"On one condition." Mako said pulling out of her bone crushing arms. Mya looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"I have to be your coach." He said. Mya's questioning face turned into a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said hugging him again. This time, he hugged back.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked pulling out of the hug. Mako sat back in the bench at looked up at the sky.

"Do you know why I didn't want you to Pro Bend in the first place?" He asked.

"Cause it's dangerous?"

"Well that's part of the reason." He said looking back down at her.

"Well what's the other reason?" She asked. Mako smiled at her.

"You're growing up too fast." He said softly. "I'm afraid that you're not gonna want to want to be around be anymore."

"Daddy." Mya said sadly. "You're my dad. I'm always going to want to be around you. I just want to do other things sometimes."

Mako smiled again. "I know. You're a lot like your mother. She could never just sit still."

Mya laughed. "Thank you dad."

"For what?" He asked looking back down at her.

"For trusting me."

Mako smiled at her. "You know, that dance is meant to be done by two people."

Mya smiled and rose off the bench. "Let's get to it." She said holding a hand out to her dad. He smiled and took her hand.

777

Korra walked up the steps of Air Temple Island looking for her family.

'Mako should have finished talking to her by now. It's already sun set.' Korra thought to herself. Just as she came to the top of the steps Korra stopped in her tracks. Right before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The love of her life and her daughter were doing the Dancing Dragon together. The sun-set behind them lit the sky with orange and pink, adding a glow to the beautiful fire dance.

Korra sat on the bench and silently watched them, amazed. This was her family. This was where she was happiest, knowing that her family would always be _together._

* * *

So... is that what you guys were expecting? Did you like that little mention of Rohan at the beginging? I seriously laughed out loud as I was writing it. Rohan is only like 5-6 years older then Mya, (same as Bolin and Jinora) so I could see them becoming an item.

This chapter came to me before most of the other chapters. It's been sitting on my desktop just waiting to get published.

So what did you guys think? I can't thank you guys enough for reading this little series. I might add to the series by creating a run off series called; _Together: A Bolinorra Story. _How does that sound?

Anyways! Thank you again! I appreciate you guys so much! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys thought of EVERYTHING. Criticism is always welcome! Thank you again!


	15. Author's Note

Guys! I have a new story started that takes place in this same "Together" universe. It's about Iroh and Asami. I will start a Bolin and Jinora fic this weekend. But if you're interested, go check it out. Thanks so much for reading! You guys have been the best!


End file.
